Why a Peach?
by LadyBookworm80
Summary: A a 10 year anniversary picnic, a question pops in to Sarah's mind. "Why a Peach?" Why a Peach indeed. One-shot. Slight fluffiness.


I don't own the Labyrinth. If I did, a lot of fangirls would be drooling over a sequel right now.

It was a cool afternoon in the Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah were having a picnic to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the night they offically met. Now known as the "Great Misunderstanding."

Jareth was dressed in his usual regalia and Sarah had taken to wearing period piece dresses. While she loved her jeans she felt like this was the one occasion where she could still play dress-up and no one would mock her. Jareth had commented on one such occasion and when she had told him the reason she had expected some kind of retort. Jareth on the other hand merely smiled and replied, "Sarah, I find this manner of dress is quite becoming on you. Although, please do not feel that you ever have to change on my account."

While the "Great Misunderstanding" did take a couple of years to sort out, both of the injured parties had come to a tentative friendship. Eventually, it grew into a causal fondness for each other, or that's what Jareth would like to believe. In all reality he was still head over heals in love with the girl, now woman, and Sarah was in fact, slowly coming to realize just how much the monarch meant to her.

As they sipped their drinks and talked about shoes, and ships, and sealing wax, of cabbages and of kings; a question popped into Sarah's head. A question that she had been dying to ask since they had become reconciled.

"Jareth?" she asked running a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Yes, Precious?" Jareth was currently falling back into his usual routine of juggling his crystals. The faery light bouncing off of them gently highlighted his face in a warm glow.

"Why a peach?"

Startled by the question, he turned towards her, his eyebrows reaching his hairline, but he quickly regained his composure to ask, "Why not a peach?"

"Oh come on Jareth. I know you better than that. It had to have some significance."

"Well Shakespeare wrote it to mean a young man's bum." Sarah spit out her drink having been taken off guard. "So in his eyes what you did was a very suggestive thing, Precious," he chuckled as he watched Sarah's face flush an attractive red. "Although in his time the peach was also considered a delicacy." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"However, there were also some cultures believed that the peach could confer immortality, health, and even virility to those who partook of the fruit. Some of the Celtic cultures even believed it to be a faery fruit."

"And is it?"

"Is it what"

"A faery fruit."

"Now Sarah, that would be telling."

She laughed and hung her head, then looked him straight in the eye. "Alright then, but you never did tell me why a peach specifically."

He grinned at her. "I'm starting to think you've been around me too much, you're starting to notice my fae abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes, fae tend not to say what they mean directly out or change the subject slyly so we don't actually have to talk about a particular subject."

"Oh like you mean just now?" He smirked this time, and with a quick movement he shifted his position and kissed her on the lips.

"Exactly." Sarah looked at him quizzically then returned the kiss shyly. The evening quickly became a night of repressed passion released.

Sometime during the middle of the disrobing, Jareth had transported them to his bedroom. When breakfast was brought in the next morning among the delectable little pastries were some peach tarts.

"So, Jareth, you never did tell me last night why a peach."

His smile reached ear to ear as his hand drew lazy circles on her bare back.

"Two reasons, my love. The first, is because I know they are your favorite. The second is because they were on sale for seventy-nine cents a pound. The goblin who stocks up the pantry saw this and went hog-wild. He bought so many that year we've had to incorporate them into our meals ever since."

Sarah smiled at him sweetly, then with all her might hit him upside the head with his own pillow; which started a playful pillow fight.

It was an odd sight to all the local goblins to see strange white things flying out of the North tower that morning. When they reached the earth, one of the more intellectual goblins realized that while it was not a chicken feather, it was still a feather all the same. And so was it noted in the Goblin History books that this would be forever known as the day of the "Great Strange Feather Storm."


End file.
